Scarlet Stained Letters
by Genis Aurion
Summary: [Slash, oneshot, KyleKenny]. You didn’t seem to notice. To you it’s only a trivial detail among many. But you never did find out my true intentions.


**Scarlet-Stained Letters**

When I sat beside you on the first day of school for the first time you didn't take a hint.

"Who're you?" you asked me, but I didn't know how to answer. In the end you'd come up with some reasoning of your own, anyway. "You want to be my friend?"

"Yeah," I muttered uneasily, but you didn't seem to notice. To you it's only a trivial detail among many. But you never did find out my true intentions. What you didn't know was that I wanted to be closer to you.

I like you, Kyle Broflovski, and I really want to tell you.

-

When I died for the first time you didn't take a hint.

"How'd you come back?" you asked me, but I didn't know how to answer. In the end you'd come up with some reasoning of your own, anyway. "You're immortal?"

"Yeah," I muttered uneasily, but you didn't seem to notice. To you it'll only become a trivial detail among many. But you never did find out my true intentions. What you didn't know was that I came back to see your face again.

I like you, Kyle Broflovski, and I really want to tell you.

-

When I refused to befriend Stan when meeting him for the first time you didn't take a hint.

"Why don't you like him?" you asked me, but I didn't know how to answer. In the end you'd come up with some reasoning of your own, anyway. "You want him to be your best friend and not mine?"

"Yeah," I muttered uneasily, but you didn't seem to notice. To you it's only a trivial detail among many. But you never did find out my true intentions. What you didn't know was that I wanted you to make me your best friend, not his.

I like you, Kyle Broflovski, and I really want to tell you.

-

When I celebrated Stan's victory in getting Wendy as his first girlfriend you didn't take a hint.

"Why are you so happy?" you asked me, but I didn't know how to answer. In the end you'd come up with some reasoning of your own, anyway. "You're happy Wendy will stop following you around like a dog?"

"Yeah," I muttered uneasily, but you didn't seem to notice. To you it's only a trivial detail among many. But you never did find out my true intentions. What you didn't know was that I celebrated because it gave me another shot at having you as my own.

I like you, Kyle Broflovski, and I really want to tell you.

-

When I glared at you in jealousy you didn't take a hint.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" you asked me, but I didn't know how to answer. In the end you'd come up with some reasoning of your own, anyway. "You wanted Bebe to join your group for this egg project?"

"Yeah," I muttered uneasily, but you didn't seem to notice. To you it's only a trivial detail among many. But you never did find out my true intentions. What you didn't know was that I had really wanted to be partners with you.

I like you, Kyle Broflovski, and I really want to tell you.

-

When you saw me writing a letter in our math class you didn't take a hint.

"Who're you writing to?" you asked me, but I didn't know how to answer. In the end you'd come up with some reasoning of your own, anyway. "That girl who you met on that rainforest trip?"

"Yeah," I muttered uneasily, but you didn't seem to notice. To you it's only a small trivial detail among many. But you never did find out my true intentions. What you didn't know was that I was writing an anonymous letter of admiration to you.

I like you, Kyle Broflovski, and I really want to tell you.

-

When I glared at Stan after he confessed his homosexuality you didn't take a hint.

"What's your problem, dude?" you asked me, but I didn't know how to answer. In the end you'd come up with some reasoning of your own, anyway. "You're disgusted because you're homophobic?"

"Yeah," I muttered uneasily, but you didn't seem to notice. To you it's only a small trivial detail among many. But you never did find out my true intentions. What you didn't know was that I didn't want more competition in claiming your heart.

I like you, Kyle Broflovski, and I really want to tell you.

-

When I asked you about your favorite flower you didn't take a hint.

"Why do you want to know?" you asked me, but I didn't know how to answer. In the end you'd come up with some reasoning of your own, anyway. "You're gonna give some advice to Stan or Cartman?"

"Yeah," I muttered uneasily, but you didn't seem to notice. To you it's only a small trivial detail among many. But you never did find out my true intentions. What you didn't know was that I later wanted to give those flowers to you.

I like you, Kyle Broflovski, and I really want to tell you.

-

When I stared openmouthed at what you said you didn't take a hint.

"What should I do?" you asked me, but I didn't know how to answer. In the end you'd come up with some reasoning of your own, anyway. "Should I accept Stan's invitation and see how this dinner date will turn out?"

"Yeah," I muttered uneasily, but you didn't seem to notice. To you it's only a small trivial detail among many. But you never did find out my true intentions. What you didn't know was that I was blaming myself for not beating him to that dreaded question.

I like you, Kyle Broflovski, and I really want to tell you.

-

When you told me you were happy you didn't take a hint.

"Why aren't you happy too?" you asked me, but I didn't know how to answer. In the end you'd come up with some reasoning of your own, anyway. "Someone in your family die?"

"Yeah," I muttered uneasily, though I wouldn't mind if someone did. But you didn't seem to notice; to you it's only a small trivial detail among many. But you never did find out my true intentions. What you didn't know was that I could never be happy seeing you and Stan together while longing to take Stan's place.

I still like you, Kyle Broflovski, and I really want to tell you.

-

When I answered your question with an angry tone you didn't take a hint.

"Why are you being so feisty, dude?" you asked me, but I didn't know how to answer. In the end you'd come up with some reasoning of your own, anyway. "You hate the color black or something?"

"Yeah," I muttered uneasily, but you didn't seem to notice. To you it's only a small trivial detail among many. But you never did find out my true intentions. What you didn't know was that I wanted to wear a green tie because it reminded me of you.

I like you, Kyle Broflovski, and I really want to tell you.

-

When I refused to go to the Homecoming dance with the person you set me up with you didn't take a hint.

"Why won't you take Bebe, dude?" you asked me, but I didn't know how to answer. In the end you'd come up with some reasoning of your own, anyway. "You don't wanna go with her?"

"Yeah," I muttered uneasily, but you didn't seem to notice. To you it's only a small trivial detail among many. But you never did find out my true intentions. What you didn't know was that I only wanted to go with you—and you alone.

I love you, Kyle Broflovski, and I really want to tell you.

-

When you caught me watching you make out with Stan you didn't take a hint.

"You need something?" you asked me, but I didn't know how to answer. In the end you'd come up with some reasoning of your own, anyway. "You don't have anyone to dance with?"

"Yeah," I muttered uneasily, but you didn't seem to notice. To you it's only a small trivial detail among many. But you never did find out my true intentions. What you didn't know was how envious I was of him, how I wanted to be the one you were kissing.

I love you, Kyle Broflovski, and I really want to tell you.

-

When I asked you if you liked receiving letters from people you didn't take a hint.

"I've gotten many anonymous ones lately… but should I like receiving letters?" But I didn't know how to answer. In the end you'd come up with some reasoning of your own, anyway. "Did Stan send you to ask me for him?"

"Yeah," I muttered uneasily, even though I was lying. You didn't seem to notice, though; to you it's only a small trivial detail among many. But you never did find out my true intentions. What you didn't know was how all those anonymous letters had come from me.

I love you, Kyle Broflovski, and I really want to tell you.

-

When I refused to give you a response to your question you didn't take a hint.

"Why do you hate Stan so much?" you asked me, but I didn't know how to answer. In the end you'd come up with some reasoning of your own, anyway. "It is because he's spending more time with me than you are?"

"Yeah," I muttered uneasily, but you didn't seem to notice. To you it's only a small trivial detail among many. But you never did find out my true intentions. What you didn't know was that you had actually been right, for once.

I love you, Kyle Broflovski, and I really want to tell you.

-

When I convinced you not to go to Harvard when you had received your acceptance letter you didn't take a hint.

"Why can't I go to the school of my dreams?" you asked me, but I didn't know how to answer. In the end you'd come up with some reasoning of your own, anyway. "Is it because think you will never hear from me again?"

"Yeah," I muttered uneasily, but you didn't seem to notice. To you it's only a small trivial detail among many. But you never did find out my true intentions. What you didn't know was that if you went you'd take a huge part of me with you.

I love you, Kyle Broflovski, and I really want to tell you.

-

When I asked you for your new mailing address you didn't take a hint.

"Why do you want it?" you asked me over the phone, but I didn't know how to answer. In the end you'd come up with some reasoning of your own, anyway. "Does Stan want to know or something?"

"Yeah," I muttered uneasily, though I had been lying. But you didn't seem to notice; to you it's only a small trivial detail among many. But you never did find out my true intentions. What you didn't know was that I wanted to send you more letters of admiration, letters stained with the scarlet letters of love from my heart.

I love you, Kyle Broflovski, and I really want to tell you.

-

When I overreacted at your return to South Park you didn't take a hint.

"Is it really that big of a deal I'm back?" you asked me, but I didn't know how to answer. In the end you'd come up with some reasoning of your own, anyway. "You missed me a lot, huh?"

"Yeah," I muttered uneasily, but you didn't seem to notice. To you it's only a small trivial detail among many. But you never did find out my true intentions. What you didn't know was how hard it had been for me to get used to life without you.

I love you, Kyle Broflovski, and I really want to tell you.

-

When I disapproved of your engagement to Stan you didn't take a hint.

"Can't I marry the person I love the most?" you asked me, but I didn't know how to answer. In the end you'd come up with some reasoning of your own, anyway. "You're against it because I'm too young to be marrying, aren't you?"

"Yeah," I muttered uneasily, but you didn't seem to notice. To you it's only a small trivial detail among many. But you never did find out my true intentions. What you didn't know was that I still wanted you for myself, and I could never get myself to believe I had truly lost to Stan.

I love you, Kyle Broflovski, and I really want to tell you.

-

When I didn't attend your wedding you didn't take a hint.

"I invited you, didn't I?" you asked me, but I didn't know how to answer. In the end you'd come with some reasoning of your own, anyway. "Were you too busy to come?"

"Yeah," I muttered uneasily, but you didn't seem to notice. To you it's only a small trivial detail among many. But you never did find out my true intentions. What you didn't know was that I would've never been able to get myself to watch you get married to the boy who stole you from me.

I love you, Kyle Broflovski, and I really want to tell you.

-

When I send my final scarlet-stained letter you still don't take a hint.

"I keep getting these anonymous letters of love in red ink," you tell me, and I don't know how to answer. In the end, you still come up with some reasoning of your own. "I never wrote back before, but now that I'm married I'm thinking I should… Do you think I should, Kenny?"

"Yeah," I mutter uneasily, but you don't seem to notice anything. To you this is only one many small, trivial details among many before. But you still haven't learned of my true intentions. What you don't know is that all those letters are from me, and writing back will only remind me of one thing.

It'll only remind me that I still love you, Kyle Broflovski, and that I'll probably never be able to tell you.


End file.
